1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a display device and a method of setting the same, and for example, to a display device which sets a service set identifier (SSID) and a method of setting an SSID in the display device.
2. Description of Related Art
A display device is a device having a function of displaying an image which may be viewed by a user. For example, in the past, most display devices only functioned to unidirectionally receive a broadcast signal transmitted by a broadcasting station and display a broadcast image. However, current display devices provide a function of outputting a variety of image content as well as a broadcast image received from a broadcasting station.
Also, the development of display devices has caused the display devices to be used as a video wall, etc. which delivers advertisements and guide information not only in homes but also in situation control rooms of police stations, fire stations, weather service centers, military bases, lobbies of shopping malls, and so on.
As an example of a display device which is used to deliver advertisements and guide information as mentioned above, there is a large format display (LFD) device which has a larger size than a general display device and is mainly used for commercial purposes to play advertising content. The LFD device may be used as a video wall, etc. which delivers advertisements and guide information in a lobby of a shopping mall to play advertising content and so on. In general, a video wall, etc. includes a plurality of identical LFD devices.
It is necessary to enable a user to conveniently set and use such a plurality of identical LFD devices.